Troubles of a teenager
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: Leah Barnes is ofiicially a wild child. She goes to parties at every available oppurtunity, and comes home absolutely off her face, that's if she bothers to come home at all. She does exactly the opposite of what her parents tell her to do, just a normal teenage rebel, until something happens, then she's got to clean up her act, not for herself but for someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**So**,** I decided to write this because Leah is an awesome character and she should SO have stayed with Ste, coz she's awesome. This is just an idea, you don't have to like it, I just wanted to write it, so ...yeah.**

**In this Brendan was never sent to prison but Amy moved back, and Leah and Lucas moved in with her, Amy grew to trust Brendan and they all moved in together, (Random, I know, but...hey). In this Leah is 15 and a bit of a wild child (as you will see)and that's about it, so please enjoy...**

4 o'clock

I pulled my key out of my bag and fumbled around with it a bit before managing to get it into the lock. I pushed the door open and fell into the hallway. I kicked my heels off to nowhere in particular and decided to try and make my way up the stairs.

I failed though, and ended up sliding down on my bum, probably because of the alcohol in my system I decided it was fun so I did it again. I was going to do it a third time but I was stopped by my mum, who had a very angry look on her face.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Hello mummy," I slurred, "Nice to see you too."

"Get up here now!" She said, keeping her voice down but I could see she was about to burst.

"Sorry, I can't." I said, smiling sweetly at her and infuriating her even more.

"You're 15 years old and it's 4 in the morning!" She yelled, her anger boiling over, "You could've died for all I knew!"

"Well, I didn't did I?" I angrily yelled back, considering how drunk I was, she should be glad that I made it home at all. If I had drunk one more drink I probably would've passed out my now.

"What's going on?" I looked up to see my dad in his boxers, wiping his tired eyes.

"She has just come home and is absolutely bladdered!" My mum yelled.

"What?" My dad asked, staring at me.

"Dad, how nice to see you, could you put some clothes on?" I slurred.

"What are you all doing up?" Now Brendan was here, great!

"Just a very drunk, very rude, teenage daughter." Amy said angrily.

"Just shut up will you!" I screamed, "So what I'm drunk, what you gonna do, lock me in my room?"

"Probably." Amy hissed through gritted teeth.

"You should be glad I came home, some really fit guy was chatting me up, and I could've gone off to his, but no, I decided to come home, I don't know why." I saind angrily.

They were all staring at me, thinking about what I had just said. I was telling the truth, some fit guy was chatting me up, and then we snogged, and snogged a bit more, and I could've gone off to his, I was seriously considering it, but I didn't.

"Ste, help me get her up the stairs." My mum sighed grabbing one of my arms.

My dad grabbed the other and slowly but surely, I started making my way up the stairs, but when I was halfway up, I stopped, and threw up all over them, and then I passed out.

**So, please review, I'm not sure whether I should carry on in first person, tell me what you think...**

**Thanks :) :P**


	2. Hangover to kill all hangovers

**Thx for the reviews :) :P Next chapter...**

Hangover to kill all hangovers

When I woke up the next morning my head felt like it had been hit by hundreds of bricks, it was a hangover to kill all hangovers.

I groaned as I remembered the events of last night, well some of them anyway. I remembered the party, and snogging the boy, I vaguely remembered coming home, and well, that was about it.

Oh, and I remembered puking up all over my parents, woops! I grimaced as I rolled over and my head felt 10 times worse, if that was even possible. I looked down at myself and realised I was still wearing the (very short) skirt from last night and the top, which totally showed off my curves.

I rolled over again as I hear Lucas start playing his guitar, very loudly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, pulling my pillow over my head.

"No, it's already 2, mum wouldn't let me practise earlier." He yelled back and he started playing again. God I hated by brother sometimes, actually most of the time, he was so annoying!

I looked up as my door opened and my mum came in, "So, she's awake." She said.

"Go away!" I moaned.

"No!" She said,"If you decide to go out drinking you pay for it in the morning, simple."

I groaned again. "Mum, can I have some tablets or something?"

"I've got some here, and some water." My mum handed them to me and I took them gratefully.

She was about to leave the room when she looked back at me. "Go have a shower or something, you look a right state."

"Thanks a lot." I said under my breath.

I thought my mum was eventually gone when she popped her head back into my room ,"Oh, and by the way, you're paying for the carpet to be cleaned."

"Mum!" I moaned, but she was gone. It was so not fair. She know's I don't have any money, and it's her fault. Ok, well maybe that's a little lie, actually, it was her fault becuase she shouldn't have given me her credit card in the first place, but lets forget about that for now.

The thing is, my life sucks! I mean, my mum, what more do I need to say? My dad, well two dads, Brendan's all right but slightly over protective, very over protective. I remember that time, actually I don't want to remember, it was pretty embarrasing.

Now, my actual dad, Steven Hay, where do I start. Own's a deli, with his ex, Doug, known as daddy Doug when I was younger, anyway. I like Doug, he's funny and I can always get him to give me a tenner, or two, or maybe even a little bit more.

Now I'm onto Lucas, I want to scream whenever I say his name. Play's bass guitar, very loudly and very badly, well actually he's not too bad but I'm never gonna tell him he's good, he's my little brother! He also seems to think he's 'good looking', I put him out of that dyadream very quickly.

So, my immediate family, I honestly have one of the most dysfunctional family's ever. 3 dad's (kind of), my very annoying mother and my also very annoying little brother.

My mates have normal families, mum, dad and normal brother or sister. They have normal lives, not me though, definitely not me, it's just not fair!

**Plz review thx, I think I'm kinda doing it like a diary but not a diary, I dunno, just review plz :) :P**


	3. Party

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Party

"Leah, we're all going to your grans later, are you coming?" My mum yelled up the stairs.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, since when did I ever want to go to my grans.

"I was just asking." My mum said.

Suddenly I had a brainwave, "When you say all of you, do you mean all of you?" I asked

"Yeah." My mum answered.

"Even Brendan?" I asked.

"Even Brendan." My mum replied.

"Okay." I yelled.

I pulled out my phone and started to text Sophie, my best mate.

_Leah:I'm the only one in the house this evening..._  
_Sophie:Are you thinking what I'm thinking..._  
_Leah:PARTAAYYYYYY!_  
_Sophie:Should I spread it around?_  
_Leah:Well duhh_  
_Sophie:Tell them to bring alchohol?_  
_Leah:OBVIOUSLY!_  
_Sophie:See you later_  
_Leah:See you.._

* * *

"Leah, we're going!" My mum yelled.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled back.

After hearing the front door close I made my way to my wardrobe, to make the decision about what I was going to wear. Wore that last week, wore that last week too, they've seen me in that loads, nothing seemed right.

At the bottom of the wardrobe I saw something that I might be able to make work, my leather skirt, yes, that's it.

* * *

An hour and a half later I was admiring myself in the mirror. My skirt was hitched up as high as possible without showing my bum and I was wearing my faded grey crop top which had DYSFUNCTIONAL written across it. I had straightened my hair but when it came to shoes I couldn't find any that went, so I decided to borrow some of my mums heels. It may sound conceited, but I looked good.

I heard someone ring the doorbell, time to get this party started...

* * *

Two hours later the party was in full swing, the house was practically full and the best part was, the fitty from the other night was here.

He came over to me, "Hey Leah." He said in his very sexy voice. He looked well fit in some jeans and a superdry top.

"Hey," What was his name again, damn, what was it, oh yeah, "Rob."

"I thought you'd forgotten me there." He joked.

"Well, you remembered me, why wouldn't I rememeber you?" I wasn't totally sure what I was saying.

"Because you were actually very drunk." Rob said.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed.

"Another drink?" He asked, holding up a bottle of cider.

"Why not." I laughed, opening the bottle and letting the drink run into my mouth.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was now but I was officially hammered. Me and Rob were in full make out mode on the sofa and didn't care who was watching. I felt his hand start resting near the top of my leg and pulled away.

"Wanna go upstairs?" I asked.

"If you want." He smiled.

I stood up, almost falling over and started walking him up the stairs, like you saw in the movies. When we were half way up we were snogging again though and we ended up falling against the stairs and just making out a bit more.

I felt his hand go up my top, and let out a little laugh, we should really get upstairs. We carried on snogging though, his hands roaming underneath my top.

"Come on." I groaned making my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I pushed him onto the bed and fell on top of him. While we were still snogging he pulled my top off and I managed to pull his off. God was he fit, he had a proper six pack and everything.

He was attempting to unclip my bra when the bedroom door flew open and guess who was standing there, my mum.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	4. Tomorrow

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

Tomorrow

Crap!

"Leah!" I could hear the shock in my mums voice.

I grabbed my top and pulled it back on, and cucked Rob his.

"You, out now!" My mum said angrily.

Rob did as he was toild and got up off the bed, I followed him out. At that moment Brendan and my dad came up the stairs, and saw him coming out of my room.

CRAP!

"No!" I could hear the shock in my dad's voice.

Suddenly Brendan lunged for Rob.

"What are you doing," I screamed, "Get off him!"

"Brendan, come on." Ste said, trying to coax him away from Rob.

"What, we both know what they were doing in there, you just going to let them get away with it." Brendan spat.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled.

"Like we're going to believe that." My dad muttered.

"It didn't!" I persisted.

My dad turned to Rob, "What are you still doing here?" Rob just sped down the stairs.

"I'll text you." I yelled down after him.

"No you won't." Said Brendan.

"You can't stop me." I yelled.

"Can't I?" Brendan sighed.

Now my mum got started, "Your 15 Leah!" She screamed.

"Clever girl." I yelled back.

"How old is he?" My mum asked.

"ummm, 19." I said.

"19!" My dad yelled.

"Leah, he's 19 for god sake, it's illegal!" My mum said.

"It's not as if you weren't doing stuff at my age." I retaliated.

My mum sighed, "And look where that got me."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything." My mum said.

"Tell me what you meant!" I yelled.

"I could've gone places but no, when I was your age I made one mistake and have been dealing with you the rest of my life!" She screamed.

"So practically, I ruined your entire life." I spat.

"No, I didn't meant that-" My mum tried to say.

"Yes you did!" I screamed, storming into my room and slamming the door.

I hated her, I actually really hated her, she didn't have to have me, she could've got rid of me, but no, she decided to keep me, therefore I ruined her life, how does that work?

Anyway, if I ruined her whole life it doesn't really matter if I carry on, does it, I mean, what difference does it make. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my numbers until I got too Rob.

I text him straight away.

_Leah:OMFG, I'm SOOOOO sorry for my idiotic, annoying excuse for a family, please text me back... x_  
_Rob: Nah, It's not your fault, I get the whole messed up family bit, you should meet mine *cringe moment* xx_  
_Leah:Thank god, I thought you were never going to talk to me again xxx_  
_Rob: I really like you, your family ain't a reason to stop talking to you xxx_  
_Leah: Soooo... xxx_  
_Rob: Soooo... xxx_  
_Leah: This is awkward xxx_  
_Rob: Yeah, do you wnt to come round mine tomorrow? xxx_  
_Leah: Defo, is it a party or what? xxx_  
_Rob: Nah, just you and me and no interruptions... xxx_  
_Leah:Brilliant... xxx_

I lay on the bed with a huge smile on my face, in my head I was doing cartwheels. This was amazing! I thought he'd never talk to me and I get to go round his tomorrow, I'm sooo happy!

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	5. I want to

**Thx for the reviews :) :P**

I want to

I was stood infront of the wardrobe for ages, trying to work out what to wear. I didn't want to look like I made too much of an effort but I didn't want to look like I didn't care.

I eventually decided on my pink floral skirt, my black strap top and my gold studded leather jacket. After putting my blonde hair into a side plait and doing my make up, I put my black pumps on and made my way down the stairs.

I was almost out of the door when my mum saw me, "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Sophie's." I lied.

"I don't think so," Said my mum, "You're grounded."

"What!" I exclaimed, this was so not fair.

"You have a party, wreck the house, and think I'm just going to let you off? Well, I am absolutely sick of your behaviour, sick of it! I am not going to let you off any more, you have to learn that actions have consequences!" My mum lectured.

"I don't care!" I yelled, storming up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to text Rob,

_Leah: Might be a little late, mum's being a right cow and not letting me out x_  
_Rob: Aww, you not coming then? x_  
_Leah: What made you think that, I'll be there, I promise x_  
_Rob: Can't wait to see you x_

I sat on my bed, trying to work out what to do, then I got it, I just had to distract mum and run, but what to ditract her with, that was the question. That was it! I could distract her and really piss her off at the same time, brilliant!

I made my way into her room, pulled all her clothes out of the wardrobe, and chucked them out of the window. I heard her scream of anger almost immediately and saw her ran outside.

I literally ran down the stairs and out of the front door, and soon I was at Robs.

* * *

I was sat on Rob's sofa with a bottle of cider in my hand, Rob next to me, with a bottle of beer.

"You got a nice place." I said as I looked around his flat. It wasn't particularly big, but it was really nice.

"Thanks, I quite like it too." He smiled.

Soon we were making out, again, and it was amazing, he was such a good snogger and he looked so lush, his lips tasted really nice too.

I didn't know how long I had been there when my phone rang, I reluctantly pulled away and looked who it was, it was my mum, without any hesitation I refused the call and got back to Rob.

After a bit more snogging I felt his hands slip up underneath my shirt, I pulled away, giving him a little smile before resuming the kissing.

Soon both our tops were off and I felt his hands slip up my skirt, I thought he was going to pull it down when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, It's just, we don't have to, if you don't want to, you are only 15." He said.

"I want to." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Very." I smiled, leaning back into kiss his lips, I was definitely sure.

**Plz review thx :) :P**


	6. Where have you been

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
I'm back at school now so obviously will not be able to update as much...  
Please enjoy :)  
**

Where have you been

I opened my eyes and it took me a moment to remember where I was, I was at Rob's. I slowly turned round to see him looking at me.

"It's rude to stare." I smiled.

"Well, I can't help it." He replied.

I smiled as I looked into his deep brown eyes, "Last night was..."

"Was what?" He asked.

"Amazing." I sighed, it was amazing. I felt so different now, like I had now taken a proper step to becoming a woman.

Rob pulled my face up and placed a kiss on my lips, I felt hundreds of tiny little, ignore that, I felt millions of massive fireworks going off in my head, he was such an amazing kisser.

I eventually pulled away and grabbed my phone, I looked at the time, damn, it was half one, my mum was going to kill me. I also had 28 missed calls, brilliant. 11 were from my mum, 9 from my dad, 5 from Brendan and 3 from Sophie.

I had some messages from all of them to, _'Leah, get home right now, what the hell are you playing at?'  
'Leah, stop ignoring me, I told you to come home now!'  
'Leah, I won't tell you again, home now!'  
'Leah, I know your'e not at Sophie's, where are you?'  
'Answer my calls Leah, where are you?'  
'Leah, I'm getting worried now, please, just tell me where you are.'  
'Leah, please just answer my calls, please, just let me know you're safe.'  
_

They were all my mum, she was practically crying by the end of it and I felt slightly guilty, but not that bad, my dad's and Brendan's were both the same, but Sophie was pretty pissed at me. _'Leah, why the hell did you tell your mum that you were coming here. I'm now in some deep shit because my parents think I'm covering for you, what the hell are you doing and why didn't you tell me, we're supposed to tell eachother everything remember, best friends and all that, just call me back'_

Woops.

I pulled myself up and started to get dressed, Rob did the same. By the time I was ready to go home it was half two and I had even more messages. I ignored them all though and started to make my way home.

* * *

It was three by the time I got in and as soon as I walked through the door I was confronted by three very angry adults.

They all started talking at the same time.

"I can't believe you Leah, where the hell have you been?"  
"No phone calls, nothing, you could've been dead!"  
"If you've been with that guy I'm gonna kill him."

"I was at a mates." I lied.

"Well you weren't at Sophie's." My mum said angrily.

"Sophie isn't my only friend you know." I pointed out.

"Were you with that perv you were with the other night." That was Brendan.

"No I wasn't," I lied, "I told you I was at a mates."

"Yeah, well to be honest Leah, I don't know if I believe you." My mum sighed.

"Don't believe me if you want, I've told you where I was, I don't care if you believe me or not." I yelled.

"Leah, we're your parents, you need to tell us where you are when you go out." My dad said.

"I don't see why, you didn't tell your parents where you were when you were my age." I pointed out, pretty reasonably if you ask me.

"Stop being so stupid Leah!" My mum yelled, "Can't you see that we're just trying to help you."

"Well you're not!" I yelled storming up to my bedroom and slamming the door. Why did I have to have the most annoying parents ever, it wasn't fair!

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	7. The amazingness of alcohol

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

The amazingness of alchohol

"Your ready?" Sophie asked. It was two week since me and Rob had done it and we were now kind of a proper couple, tonight me and Sophie were going to his mates party in town, it was going to be good.

"Yeah, I think so, do I look all all right?" I asked. I was in a bright pink leopard print mini dress, with patterned black tights and by black strappy heels. I had curled my hair and put it up into a high pony tail, I was pretty sure I was ready.

"You look brill, do I look good, did you say that there was goign to be lots of boys at this party?" Sophie asked.

"You look great, and yes, there will be a lot of boys at this party." I answered.

"Should we go then?" Sophie asked.

"I think we should." I replied as we left the house and started to make our way to the party.

* * *

"Come on." I slurred as I attempted to pull Rob onto the dance floor. I was totally drunk and was totally enjoying it. The last I saw of Sophie was when she went off with some boy that was chatting her up.

"Leah, I've told you, I don't dance." Rob laughed.

"Yeah? I don't care! Now come on!" I whined as I pulled him underneath the flashing lights.

"You are very drunk tonight." Rob said.

"Aren't I always?" I aksed.

"Good point." He laughed.

"Do you know what the amazingness of alchohol is?" I asked him.

"The what of alchohol?" He asked.

"The amazingness!" I said.

"I'm not sure that's a word." Rob laughed.

"So what, do you know what the amazingness of alchohol is?" I asked again.

"No, tell me what the amazingness of alchohol is." Rob said.

"It's amazing!" I yelled.

Rob let out a laugh, "Seriously Leah, you are actually so strange sometimes."

"Not strange, just unique." I said as I danced with him. Before we knew it we were in full make out mode in the middle of the dance floor. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the club.

He pushed me up against the wall and we kissed again, our hands going everywhere. "Mine?" He asked.

"Of course." I laughed as we ran off in the direction of his flat.

* * *

"Mum!" I yelled.

"What?" She called back.

"Can I have some headache tablets or something?" I asked. My head felt like murder, literally.

I heard some foot steps coming up the stairs and a few seconds later Lucas came into my room with some tablets and a glass of water.

"What's it like to get drunk?" He randomly asked me as he handed me the items mum had sent him up with.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What does it feel like?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Amazingness."

**Sorry that this chapters a little short but I wanted to get an update done**  
**A-N-Y-W-A-Y**  
**Please review thanks :) :P**


	8. Hangovers in school

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Hangovers in school

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off and I turned it off, why had I got so drunk last night, I have school today. S-C-H-O-O-L, the worst moments of my life, it is actually so boring and all the teachers are right piss heads.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting back into sleep when, BAM, my mum was in my room, pulling the curtains open and chucking some tablets at me.

"Mum," I groaned, "Don't make me go, please."

"Oh no lady, you got drunk last night knowing very well that you had school today so, up you get, otherwise you're going to be late." My mum said.

I let out a sigh as I pulled my head, which felt as heavy as a sack of bricks, off my pillow and forced myself to get out of my bed, preparing myself for a day full of hell.

* * *

"Leah." I was almost asleep on my desk when Mr Brown, my form tutor, called my name in the register.

"Leah." He said again.

"What, oh, yes sir." I sighed, letting my head fall back on to the desk.

"You know, you shouldn't really come into school with a hangover, it sets a bad example for the younger kids, you are only in year ten yourself." I groaned as I heard Kerry Green's whiny voice. Kerry Green was the school nerd, a goody two shoes snitch who was a right bitch.

"Fuck off Kerry." I siad angrily.

"Sir, Leah swore!" She called out in her very annoying voice.

Just kill me now, Mr Brown would have it in for me, he always goes on about how we shouldn't use language like that because it means we have nothing in our vocabulary and it makes us sound stupid. He also always goes on about how we shouldn't get drunk at our age and all that crap. Now he was going to go off on one of his half hour lectures that was full of a whole load of crap.

I sighed as I saw him walking over, preparing myself for a painful time when he realised that I had a hangover, like I said, can someone please kill me?

* * *

"I thought you said you weren't going to go out yesterday?" Sophie questioned me as we walked to our first lesson, which was geography. Woop de doop, brilliant, absolutely amazing, the best lesson ever, NOT. And we had Mrs Gilroy, the oldest, bitchiest, stupidest teacher that has ever walked the corridors of this school. Actually, I don't think it'll be long till she's using a zimmer frame.

"Well I wasn't going to, but then I did." I replied. I had told Sophie and myself that I wasn't going to go out, but I did anyway, I couldn't seem to stop myself.

Sophie took a long look at me, I could feel her studying all my features really closely, and I was just waiting for her to say something. Eventually she did.

"Mrs Gilroy is going to have a hissy fit when she see's you." She smiled.

"God, don't remind me!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I got home and collapsed on to the sofa, today had been hard to say the least, the amount of teachers that had given me lectures was just annoying, couldn't they see I was already suffering enough?

Stupid idiots...

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	9. The bench that you can see from the park

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
+In this chapter I've made some people up  
**

The bench that you could see from the park

I actually can't believe it! The whole family is coming round, everyone, absolutely everyone, this is not fair! That's loads of people, it isn't fair, they're coming tomorrow as well, it's been planned for ages and mums only just decided to tell me now (now is ten o'clock in the evening as well)!

Right, who's actually coming then Granddad Mike, Grandma Kathy and her boyfriend Christopher, mums auntie Becky, her husband Mike and their son James, who was coming with his fiance Annabelle and their daughter Daisy. Mums Uncle Jimmy was coming too, but he's on his own, he don't have any kids or a girlfriend and I'm not surprised to be honest, he's a right weirdo, I don't see why he has to come. That's everyone from mum's side.

Now we've got Brendan's family. There's Auntie Cheryl, Uncle Nate and their kids Tom, Ethan and Gemma. Declan and his pregnant girlfriend Lucy, Padraig is coming, on his own though becuase he has just broke up with his girlfriend.

The thing is, I don't know anyone at all from my dad's side of the family becuase apparently they aren't worth knowing. No one will tell me why but, I'm not really bothered, I've got enough family members to keep me going for a while.

A text came through on my phone and I smiled as I saw who it was from

_Rob: Hey babe xxxx_  
_Leah: Hiiiii xxxxx_  
_Rob: U got any plans 4 tomorrow xxxxx_  
_Leah: Unfortunately yes... mums decided to invite the WHOLE family round, absolutely everyone *Screams in fear and dies* xxx_  
_Rob: Ohhhh, what time r they coming xxxx_  
_Leah: Dunno, probs about 12 xxxx_  
_Rob: Meet me at ten, we can have a little bit of time together at least xxxx_  
_Leah: 10, thats well early! xxxx_  
_Rob: And, I've seen you in the mornings b4 ;) xxxx_  
_Leah: Cheeky bugger ;) xxx_  
_Rob: So, r u coming xxx_  
_Leah: Try and stop me xxx_

I smiled as I read the conversation again, I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

I sat on the bench, well on Rob's lap, who was sitting on the bench, and leant in for a kiss. I still couldn't get over the feeling when his lips touched mine, it was like fireworks!

"What's the time?" I mumbled as I eventually pulled away.

"About half 11." He replied as we resumed kissing again, what we didn't know was that some of my wonderful family were in the park, from which you just happened to be able to see the bench that me and Rob were sat on, well, I knew later though, didn't I...

**I know this is short but I wanted to leave it there sooooo... Please review :) :P**


	10. Revealed

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Revealed

I sat at the end of the table pushing my dinner around on my plate. Everyone else was talking happily and laughing, it was so annoying! Lucas was one side of me and Ethan was the other, they kept talking over my head and I really wanted to give them a big slap but couldn't because everyone was there, this was really not fair!

When everyone had finsihed eating they just kept talking really loudly. Most of the adults were kind of drunk but I hadn't been allowed one drink, so unfair!

I got a text and smiled as I saw it was from Rob.

_Rob: Hey babe, how's the family going xxxx_  
_Leah: Terrible, I'm so bored,save me xxx_  
_Rob: See if you can get out later xxxxx_  
_Leah: I'll try xxxx_  
_Rob: Call if you can xxx_  
_Leah: Will do xxxx_

"So Leah." I snapped my head up when I heard Cheryl say my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Cheryl asked.

What? Did she know? She couldn't know!

"I don't have a boyfriend." I lied.

"Yes you do, we saw you kissing him when we were in the park!" Tom giggled.

"What?" I questioned, this could not be happening.

"You were sitting on his lap." Tom added.

"No I wasn't." I said, maybe I could convince them that it wasn't me that they saw.

"Yes it was, you were waering exactly what you're wearing now and your hair was the same and I saw your face." Ethan decided to pipe up.

"I'm going to go now." I said, standing up but I was stopped by my dad.

"I don't think so Leah." He said.

I groaned as I sunk back into my chair, time to face the music (And a lot of questions).

"So what's this guy called?" My mum asked.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

"How old is he?" That was Brendan.

"Does it matter?" I repeated, I wasn't going to tell them.

"Yes, it does matter Leah, now tell us." My dad said.

"Should we all go outside?" Cheryl cleverly decided to get eveveryone out so they didn't all have to witness this conversation that would probably turn into a lot of yelling.

Soon the only people left were me, my mum, my dad and Brendan.

"So Leah, are you going to tell me a bit about this boyfriend you've got?" My mum asked.

"No." I replied. My answers were going to stay as short as possible, that was by best tactic.

"Why not, you must've known him a while, if you're sitting on his lap and kissing him." My dad said.

"I'm not telling you anything." I repeated.

"Leah, give me your phone." My mum said.

"What? No!" I said, jumping up from my chair, they could not see my phone, not under any circumstances.

"Why not, give me your phone." My mum repeated.

"I'll tell you about him then." I sighed, I hate my parents.

"So, what's he called?" My mum asked.

"Rob." I answered.

"How old is he?" My dad asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said, I was not telling them how old he was.

"Phone then." My mum said holding her hand out.

"He's the guy from the other night okay? When I had the party." I admitted.

Now we had the shocked questions/statements.

"Leah, he's 19."  
"You better be lying!"  
"I'm gonna kill him!"

I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door, I couldn't believe that this was happening, it was all Cheryl's fault. I said that I never wanted my family to come down.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	11. Questions and Statements

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Questions/Statements

"Leah Barnes, get out of your room right now!" My mum angrily yelled.

"No." I yelled back, I was never going to leave my room, again. I was going to stay in here forever.

"Brendan just calm down." I heard my dad attempt to calm Brendan down but obviously it was no use.

"No, I'm going to track him down and kill him, I swear I will." Brendan spat.

"No you won't. I want to kill him as much as you do but all we can do is make sure he never comes near Leah again." My dad said.

They can't stop me seeing him, they can try but they will fail. They won't be able to watch me 24/7, and I will see him.

"Leah, if you don't get out here now I'm gonna get Brendan to kick your door down." My mum yelled.

"Don't think I won't!" I heard Brendan growl.

I sighed and unlocked my door and 2 seconds later all three adults were in my room and I was bombarded with even more questions/statements.

"Leah I can not believe you!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Have you slept with him coz if you have I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him and it will be a very slow, painful death."

We all turned to look at Brendan after his last statement/threat thingy.

"I'm just saying." Brendan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, just coz I'm going out with him doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him!" I exclaimed, even though I was but they really didn't need to know that, they really did not.

"Well are you?" My dad asked.

"No!" I protested, I actually couldn't believe them, they had no faith in me whatsoever.

"Right, can you 2 leaved me and Leah to have a little chat." My mum ordered but Brendan and dad just stood there, "Now!"

Reluctantly they left the room but I was sure they were still hanging round on the landing.

"Leah, you've got to understand what they're thinking, they just care about you, we all do." My mum started the 'we don't want you to get hurt' speech as she sat down next to me.

I just nodded, I hate my parents, as I have said millions of times before. "We don't want you to get hurt." There you go, what did I say?

"You know you can tell me." My mum said.

"Tell you what?" I questioned, what was she going on about?

"If you are." My mum said as if 'if you are' is the most obvious thing in the world.

"If I am what?" I asked.

"If you're sleeping with him." My mum said after a seconds hesitation.

"I've already told you I'm not!" I yelled, "Why won't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just-"

"No!" I interrupted her, "You think I'm lying to you!"

"No!" My mum tried to protect herself but again I interrupted her.

"Just get out!" I screamed, but still, she just sat there looking all 'come on, I'm your mum' But I wan't falling for it, "Get out of my room, out!"

Reluctantly my mum walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. I pulled my phone out and started to text Rob about what had happened.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	12. Family time

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Family time

About an hour later I decided to go back downstairs, mainly because I was hungry because I hadn't eaten much before Cheryl had decided to tell everyone about Rob. I was hoping to be able to quietly slip in, get a bit of food and come back upstairs without being noticed, but obviously, being me and all, I was immediately stopped by Gemma who wanted me to play barbies with her, barbies! I am 15!

After eating I reluctantly played with a very hyper Gemma for 45 minutes until she got bored, and then I just sat down and listened to parts of my family's coversations, which were mostly about TV, books and stuff like that. My family are so boring.

While I was just sitting down, minding my own buisness, Auntie Cheryl came over and sat next to me.

"Sorry." She said with an apologetic expression on her face.

I kind of sighed/grunted in response.

"I didn't mean to drop you in it." Cheryl carried on.

I made the same noise again, didn't she get that I didn't want to talk?

"I'm gonna go now." Cheryl said, finally getting the message that I wanted to be left alone.

And what happens next, my family decide to play a game! An actual game! Guess what it was, charades! Charades! This was going to be...interesting...

Five minutes later and my whole family (well my whole family except me anyway) are in fits of laughter at Lucas trying to act some weird thing out, god knows what it's supposed to be. I should probably just record it and put on youtube. This would totally break down his 'I'm such a cool boy' act he put's on infront of all his friends, and well everyone really, that would be good, and funny.

Eventually we gave up. Lucas said it was... wait for it... a jellyfish. All he was doing was waving his arms and legs around like some kind of weirdo, he didn't look anything like a jellyfish.

In the next ten minutes I managed to get back up to the safety of my room, thank god, if I had spent any longer down there I think I might possibly be dead by now, or in the last stages of dying anyway.

My mind trailed back to Rob, he didn't seem to realise how serious it was that my family had found out about us, he just didn't understand what my family were like.

I could still hear my family laughing and being annoying downstairs so I decided to put my headphones in to block out the sound. I turned them up to full volume and smiled as I heard one of the best songs ever come on, thrift shop!

'I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible, I'm in this big ass coat, from the thrift shop down the road'..OMG soooo cool. I can almost forget about the fact that my family are downstairs, almost.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	13. Rob this and Rob that

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but my laptop's broke and I have to share with my brother so I hardly ever get the chance to actually get on it, sooryyyyy...**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter :) :P**

Rob this and Rob that

"No!" I repeated, a little louder than before. My mum had just told me that she wanted Rob to come over for dinner! No way was I going to let that happen...EVER!

"Why not? Now he's your boyfriend you're going to have to introduce us to him sometime." My mum attempted to reason with me.

"No I don't! And anyway, he's busy." I argued.

"I haven't even told you when I want him to come round yet." My mum sighed, standing with one hand on her hip.

"He's always busy...and anyway, it's not as if those two want him to come round anyway!" I siad signalling to my dad and Brendad who were sitting at the table with dark expressions on their faces. This was obviously all my mums idea and they had no choice in the matter.

"They may not want him to come round, but I do." My mum replied.

"Oh, so we now have to do everything you want?" I asked, my mum was actually so...urghh.

"Pretty much." My mum said with a smile.

I just sighed and stormed upstairs into my room. Ever since they found out about Rob last week all I've heard from my parents is, "How's Rob?"

Literally every single conversation we have is about Rob, it's all Rob this and Rob that, it's killing me!

I got a text and looked, it was from Rob.

_Rob: Hey sexy ;)_  
_Leah: Hey babes ;)_  
_Rob: Do you want to go out to that new club tonite? xxx_  
_Leah: Yeah, y not, can I bring Soph as well? xxx_  
_Rob: Course u can xxx_  
_Leah: Kl, wat time? xx_  
_Rob: Meet me at the park at 10 xxx_  
_Leah: KK, c ya xxx_

I text Sophie after that, we both had fake ID's and she said she would be there and she would bring her new boyfriend Adam, who was 17.

I then had the task of getting ready, I finally decided on some high wiasted black shorts and a bright pink crop top with my bright pink heels and my hair straightened.

By the time I was ready it was 9 so I decided to start making a slow walk to the park, I couldn't be bothered to stay at home with nothing to do, I hate being bored.

* * *

I downed the shot of vodka and slammed the glass down on the bar, I was absolutely hammered, again.

"Babe!" Rob raised his voice so I could hear him over the music, "I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Ok!" I replied and he walked away into the crowds of people that were dancing to Blurred lines.

Suddenly some weirdo was standing next to me.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey." I replied.

I watched as he pulled a bag of pills out of his bag.

"One for £20" He said.

"Don't have any money." I siad quickly.

"Ok, one for £10, final offer." He said.

I thought about this, would one pill really hurt? Then I made my mind up. I handed the guy a tenner and took one of the round pills, and I swallowed it.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	14. Meeting the family

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

**I would just like to say that I have never taken/seen anyone take drugs so this chapter may not be totally correct, but anyways...**

Meeting the family

I didn't feel any different straight away but 2 minutes after I took the tablet I started to feel...different. I started to feel...floaty, it was really cool, I felt awesome.

Suddenly Rob was next to me and I attempted to pull him onto the dance floor, preparing to rock out to 'I love it'. I felt like I was flying!

"Leah, are you all right?" He asked, studying my face.

"I'm amazing!" I slurred happily.

"Are you sure, you seem kind of...out of it." He pointed out.

"I'm fine!" I argued, still with a massive smile on my face, "You're starting to sound like my mummy." I started laughing after saying that, for some reason I found it funny.

"Leah, have you taken something?" He asked with a very serious expression on his face, making him look sexier than ever.

"Course I haven't!" I said as I leant in to kiss him. I was really offended when he pushed me away, he had never done that before!

"Why d'ya do that?" I asked, crossing my arms and sending him a death stare just to prove how annoyed I was.

"Coz you've taken drugs." He said accusingly.

I opened my mouth to protest but he butted in.

"I know you have, don't try to deny it!" He sighed.

"It was only one tablet!" I started to laugh again, he was making such a big fuss over nothing!

"Oh for gods sake Leah!" He groaned, grabbing my arm and starting to lead me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "Back to your's?" I giggled.

"No," He replied moodily, "I'm taking you home."

* * *

I was totally out of it when we made our way back to mine, half the time I was falling over and the other half I felt like I was flying. I can't remember if we had a conversation or not, like I said, I was out of it.

When we got home Rob rang the doorbell and tried to keep me standing up straight.

My mum opened the door in her dressing gown with a very moody expression on her face.

"Leah it's 3 o'clock! What the hell-" She stopped mid sentence when she realised Rob was with me, and I looked...strange.

"I had to bring her home." He said, firmly pushing me through the door.

"What's wrong with her?" My mum asked as she studied my face.

"She's taken something." Rob sighed.

"What?" My mum snapped her head round so her full attention was on Rob.

"I went to the toilet, and when I came back she was like this." Rob explained.

Mum just looked at me and shook her head, before yelling at the top of her lungs "ARE YOU BLOODY STUPID?!"

I just looked at the ground and didn't answer, my mum was funny when she was angry.

"ANSWER ME LEAH!" She yelled in my face.

My dad and Brendan raced down the stairs to see what all the commotion was, and m,um was quick enough to fill them in.

Neither them said a word, they just stared at me like I was some kind of murderer! "It was only one pill!" I finally decided to pipe up.

"And that makes it better does it?" My mum turned on me again.

"Well, yeah, it does, I could've had more, but I didn't!" I pointed out rather smugly.

"Just go to your room Leah, we're gonna talk about this when you're not high and drunk!" My mum yelled.

"Why are you treating me like some addict, it was one flipping pill!" I screamed back.

"I don't care just go to your room!" My mum screamed.

"Leah, go, now." My dad finally decided to start talking.

I walked towards Rob who was still standing at the door. "I'll see you tomrrow babe." I slurred.

"Yeah...maybe..." He said, obviously very uncomfortable about being surrounded by my family

"That's Rob?" My dad said, staring at him and obviously struggling to recognise him from their only other encounter.

"If you've touched her I swear-" Brendand started taking threatening steps towards him until I screamed, "I've told you all ready we haven't done anything!"

It was starting to turn into a full on family row until Lucas appeared at the top of the stairs and yelled, "Will you all just shut up! Someone in this house is trying to sleep!"

So that's it, Rob has now met my family!

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	15. Sick

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Sick

When I woke up my head was banging, more than usual after a night out anyway. It must've been that pill. Oh god. The memories of last night came rushing back. Well some of them anyway. The only thing I remembered clearly was Rob meeting the family. Not good.

I picked up my phone. No texts. No nothing. He'd probably been scared away by my so called family. Brilliant. It was half 2 so I decided to try and get up, but as soon as I sat up I was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and then I felt it rising up her throat. Oh god. I made a dash to the bathroom and just about got my head in the toilet bowl when the sick exploded from my mouth.

When I tried to stand up again the exact same thing happened. I felt like crap. I spent pretty much the whole of the next hour sitting at the toilet, unable to move without having to stick my head back in the toilet bowl. Gross. I felt like I was dying.

"Muuummmm." I managed to moan as my mum walked past the open door, probably ignoring me on purpose.

She just looked at me and shook her head, "You deserve it."

'You deserve it!' That was all my mum could say to me. Her only daughter who was probably dying right infront of her, 'You deserve it!' I just looked at my mum until she finally decided to come and help me.

With an overly exaggerated sigh she walked towrads me and somehow managed to pull me up and get me back into bed.

"Can you talk properly now, no yealling or anything?" She asked, obviously refering to last night.

"I think you'll find, that you did most of the yelling." I managed to groan, I was in so much pain!

"And I had good reason to." She said under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear her.

I just closed my eyes in an attempt to stop my head banging. I would take some tablets but I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep them down or not.

"Leah," My mum started again, "You know what you did was terrible. You can't get into drugs, it's bad. Remember what your dad told you?"

When I had first started going out my dad gave me the drugs talk. He told me how he had done drugs when he was younger and he had done some terrible things under their influence and almost ruined his entire life. He didn't go into detail though and I personally think he was exaggerating a bit.

"I wasn't getting into drugs." I argued back weakly, "It was one pill!"

"And look what it's done to you!" My mum pointed out.

"This is because I took it with a lot of alcohol in my system." I said, I'd read somewhere that doing drugs with alcohol was 10 times worst than either of them alone so...yeah.

I think my mum gave up then, or she realised I was too ill to go on about anymore anyway, she left my room and let me sleep, finally...

**Please review thanks :) :P**

**My twitter is Laura_B_7 :P :)**


	16. Rat

**Sooo, thanks for the reviews :) :P**

Rat

I woke up as my phone rang, and looked to see that it was Rob ringing. Suddenly feeling more awake than before I answered straight away, I had not been expecting Rob to call after last night, I had been expecting him to never talk to me again, to ignore me for the rest of my life. If I was him I would.

I answered straight away.

"Hey babe." I smiled as I heard his voice, it sounded so sexy, just like he was.

"Hey," I replied, "Sorry about last night.

"Oh, don't worry about it babe, I was just worried about you that's all." Oh my god! He was so sweet. I swear my heart was melting.

"And I'm sorry about my family, that was why I didn't want you to meet them." I said perfectly seriously, so I was quite put out when I heard him start to laugh.

"What!" I exclaimed, "It's not funny, I can't count the amount of times they have embarrased me, they're so annoying."

"Well, that's families, mine are the exactly the same." He replied.

Ooohh. Family. We've never talked about his family before, all I knew was that they thought he was at UNI so sent him money over every month, when he had actually dropped out after the first term! He was training to be a mechanic now, my sexy mechanic

"So," I said as the smell of bacon came wafting up the stairs and I realised how hungry I was, "My mums calling me, I need to go."

"Ok," Rob said, "talk to you later."

"Yeah." I replied before hanging up. Oh my god I was hungry!

* * *

I sat infront of the TV scoffing down a bacon sandwich. I was trying to watch Geordie Shore, but Lucas had decided to play his guitar, again, and he always plays it really loud.

I was starting to lose patience with him when he suddenly stopped and started yelling at the top of his voice. I thought he was being murdered or something. So I rushed into the next room to see him standing on the table, Why, you may ask. Because, wait for this, you'll love it, he saw a rat, outside, in the garden!

My brother is actually such a weird, wussy boy. No joke. I need to get away from him. Seriously.

The good thing was that Lucas decided to stop playing his guitar after that, which meant I could watch Geordie shore in peace, finally.

**I know it's short but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put in, anyway, I hope you liked it, please review :) :P**


End file.
